The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful
by millas14
Summary: Sakura is the newly appointed sheriff in the town of Konoha, AZ. She meets Ino, a woman from the east who wishes to open a flower shop, and falls in love. But there's a snag, someone else is out for Ino, an outlaw. Yuri, InoSaku, InoTem Rated M!
1. The New Sheriff

WARNING! THIS TAKES PLACE IN AMERICA, NOT JAPAN OR ANYWHERE ELSE!! IT IS IN THE ARIZONA **TERRITORY**, FROM BEFORE IT WAS A STATE. Why Arizona? why not? I myself am from california, but arizona has a nice desert environment to it.

Anyway, there will be no "sans, chans, samas," or anything like that. so be warned, no japan here. R&R and enjoy!

Triangle between Ino Sakura and Temari. InoSaku primary.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Hyuuga, here's yer herd, two hundred head, back safe and sound." A pink-headed woman rode up to the ranch house on her horse (1), "Very well," Hiashi Hyuuga peered over to where his ranch hands were herding the cattle into their pens, "How much do I owe you for today's work?" The pink-headed woman flicked her hat as she thought, "I figure about fifty." Hiashi handed her her day's pay. "Thank ya kindly. Watch out for rustlers now." She tipped her hat and left the ranch.

Sakura Haruno had been living in the Arizona territory for as long as she could remember. Her parents had been killed during their trek to the west from the east. Sakura was only a child at the time, and was left to wander the desert. Eventually she found herself in the town of Konoha, and has been living there ever since under the care of the town's mayor, Tsunade. That was almost twenty years ago. She was 25 now, fairly attractive, and not too bad with a gun. She did odd jobs for the townsfolk, her favorite being ranching for the ranch owners that were nearby.

She was fairly attractive, her eyes were a bright emerald, her hair was short and bright pink, she was fit, could ride, and could hit a bullseye from one hundred paces with a pistol.

Sakura pocketed her wage as she rode into town. She absent-mindedly ran on of her hands over the handle of her pearl-handled revolver. She made her way to Tsunade's office in the exact center of town. She exchanged greetings with a few of the townsfolk as she dismounted and entered the building, her spurs clinking on the wooden floor. "Evenin' Shizune, Is she in?" Sakura asked the dark-haired secretary, "Yep, go right in. She's expecting you."

Sakura tipped her hat and went into the office. Tsunade was scribbling something on a form, and looked up when the pinkette closed the door, "'Bout time you got here. Have a seat." The blonde gestured to the chair in front of her. Sakura removed her tan hat and sat down, "So what'd you need to see me for?" she asked, "Sheriff was run out of town while you were off on your drive, and I need for you to fill in until we can get a replacement." Tsunade tossed the tin badge across her desk to Sakura, "Temporarily, of course."

"Why me?" Sakura asked, "Because you're the best shot in town, and because I said so." The pinkette groaned and picked up the badge, "Fine. And I'm gettin' paid fer this, right?" she asked as she pinned it to her vest, "Right, same wage, assuming you last that long."

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically, "Oh, and the stage is coming late, so I'll need you to meet it." Tsunade said as she went back to her forms, "Fine, fine, special cargo or something?"

"This month's budget, and some girl who wants to open a flower shop." Tsunade shrugged, "A flower shop? In Arizona? Must be a fucking moron." Sakura bade her goodbyes to her caretaker and Shizune before leaving the building to go inspect the jail. As she was walking down the street, she noticed a figure cloaked in black stopping in front of the saloon, _'Might have to check that out later.'_

xxxxx

"Goddamn this heat." A blonde woman muttered as she rode into some pissant backwater town (2), "There'd better be a cathouse here. I need a poke." She rode her horse over to the saloon, "But first, a drink." She dismounted and tied her horse to the rack. She kicked open the swinging doors and approached the bar. There was a young girl behind the bar cleaning a glass, "Well, hello there." She plopped down on the stool. The girl jumped, "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" she smiled as she spoke, "Well, you can start off with some whiskey." The girl quickly fetched her drink, "Leave the bottle."

Temari Sabaku was once a member of the Suna tribe, but was kicked out for her constant disgraces to herself, her family, her ancestors, and her tribe. She had tanner skin than most of her former brethren, so she came off as more Mexican than Indian, and was often mistaken for such. She was deadly with her weapons, and rarely showed mercy to those that crossed her. She was wanted in five states, four of those for murder, the other for attempted murder.

"Hey, girlie." Temari said in order to get the brunette's attention, "Any good cathouses around here?"

"Any what?" the girl blinked, "Cathouses, whorehouses, brothels, places where a girl like me could get a decent poke." Temari annunciated, the girl blushed in realization, "I-I'm afraid, we don't have any places like that that employ men."

"Who said I was looking for a man?" she shot her a cocky smile, causing her to blush harder, "Th-There's Anko's place down the street, can't miss it. Excuse me." She seet the bottle of whiskey down and ran into the back room, "Huh, free bottle of whiskey." She grabbed the bottle and left the saloon before anyone could make her pay for it. She checked her watch, "5:59, may as well go find the cathouse." She took another gulp of whiskey and started off down the street.

xxxxx

Sakura checked her pocket watch again, "6:30. Where's that goddamn stage?" she had been standing out front of the general store for the past half-hour waiting for the stage to arrive. Finally she caught a glimpse of it coming into town, "Bout time." She muttered as it came to a stop in front of her. The driver climbed on top of the coach and threw down the bags that were up there. Sakura opened the door and allowed the people to drain out.

After the four passengers had piled out, two government soldiers climbed out with an iron strongbox, "Monthly budget." One of them said, "Good, take that straight to the mayor's office." Sakura pointed towards Tsunade's building, she then turned to the passengers, "Welcome to Konoha, I hope you will enjoy your stay." Three of the passengers said their thanks and grabbed their bags before departing, although one of them, a woman with long blonde hair, was having trouble picking her bag up.

"Need help miss?" Sakura asked, before walking over to the woman and picked up the bag, "Oh thank you," she said and stood up, Sakura found herself in awe of this woman. She was gorgeous, she had long flowing platinum blonde hair, bright azure eyes, and a figure to match (3), "I'm Ino, I've come here to open a flower shop." She smiled, "Uh, do you know where the hotel is?" she asked and looked around, "I should." Sakura flicked her badge, "Oh my," Ino exclaimed, "A woman sheriff?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Sakura asked, "N-No ma'am." Ino was slightly taken aback, "Good. Well, follow me and I'll take you to the hotel."

"Um, can I get your name?" The blonde asked as she picked up her dress and ran after the sheriff, "Sakura. Do you mind if I ask you a question, Miss?"

"Not at all."

"Why would you want to open a flower shop in a place like this? Wouldn't it be better suited back east where flowers actually grow?"

"You'd think that. But with the right care, a flower can grow anywhere. That and I've always wanted to come out west. I've always wanted to see the savages, I hear they like to scalp people. I wonder what that's like." The blonde bumped into Sakura. The pinkette turned around and stared the blonde directly in the eyes, "Imagine having a dull blade sweep across the top of your skull, separating every single nerve, and those that don't cut in the initial strike get sawed off, all so that someone can have a trophy. It's not something you ever what to be a part of."

Ino was frozen in her tracks. "Come on." Sakura turned around and continued to the hotel. Ino quickly regained herself and followed after her.

Ino checked in, and Sakura helped her up to her room. "I'm really sorry, I hope I wasn't a bother to you." Ino said after she unlocked her door, "Nah, I'm just down the hall. So if you need anything, just scream." Sakura bade her goodnight and went into her own room that she rented. She kicked off her boots and stripped off her clothes before climbing into bed, "Whodda thunk she'd look like that." Sakura shook her head, "If only I were a man."

* * *

(1) The Good

(2) The Bad

(3) The Beautiful

Alright, there it is, review so i can know if this is worth continuing.


	2. The New Prospect

Wow, i guess i had a helluva lotta time on my hands. Anyway, all the reviews say to continue, so that's what i'm gonna do! Oh, and because of my school schedule i probably won't be updating daily, it may be weekly, so, just fair warning that it may come to that. R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura." The pink headed Sheriff turned when her name was called, "Oh, howdy, Hinata. What can a I do ya fer?" she asked as the Hyuuga girl approached her, "Father sent me to find out why you didn't come into work this morning."

"Aw crap! That's what I forgot to do!" Sakura slapped her head, "Sorry about that Hinata. Anyway, you can tell your dad I won't be comin' in for awhile. Tsunade done made me the temporary sheriff until the new one gets here. Guess I forgot to go and tell him this mornin'" she chuckled out of embarrassment, "Ts-Tsunade made you sheriff? Why?"

"That's what I said."

"I told you to get out of here!" both women turned when the doors to the saloon burst open and a man was thrown out into the street, "And stay out, ya drunk!"

"Hey, Hey!" the white-haired man shouted, his speech slurred, "Since when is it against the law to enjoy a good drink? And where's my hat?" he shouted, and almost immediately, a ragged black hat was thrown out at him. "Thank you!" he shouted back.

"God almighty," Sakura said, "It's not even nine and already he's drunk."

"Wh-Who is he?" Hinata asked, "Jiraiya, the fastest drunk in the west. You might want to head on home, Hinata, I gotta get to work." The pinkette sighed and followed after the drunken man who was staggering down the street. "Alright, come on, Jiraiya." She grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "Wha- hey where are we goin' there beautiful?"

"I'm just gonna put you up in a room until you sober up."

"But I feel fine!" he whined, "I know you do." She said simply as she dragged him through the front door of the jail. She took him to the back where the two cells were and set him in one of them, "Now just stay put." She said as she locked him in.

She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard groaning coming from the other cell. She drew her pistol and cocked it, before opening the cell door. She saw a figure laying on the bottom bunk, with a messy mop of blonde hair. She sighed and holstered her pistol.

Sakura grabbed a nearby pail of water, and threw it on the mass, "Hey! What the hell?" he shouted angrily and started to go for his gun, "Naruto! What the hell are you doing in here?!" she shouted, he halted, and squinted at her, trying to get his eyes to focus, "Sakura?" he sat up, maybe a little too fast, and a whiskey bottle clattered onto the floor, "Yeah, now what are you doing in here?"'

"Sleeping. Now, what are you doing in here?" he asked, shaking his head, "I work here." She flicked the star on her chest. The hung over blonde stood up and stared at glint on her chest, "Well, would you look at that. Sakura's got herself a toy star. What? Is Tsunade letting you play lawman for today?" he laughed, "Shut it!" She shouted, "It's not a fucking toy! Now why were you sleeping in my jail?"

"Iruka kicked me out." He said, "So I've been sleeping in here every night."

"That's trespassing y'know." She stated, "Hey, I gotta sleep somewhere. What am I supposed to do? I can't afford a room, so I came to the only empty building in town."

"Just get outta here." Sakura said, and gestured towards the door, "Here," she handed him a coin, "Go and take a bath or somethin, you reek like the back end of a jackass, jackass."

xxxxx

Temari groaned and stretched as the noon sun hit her face. She sat up in the bed she had slept in and looked around, getting her bearings. She looked down and saw a purple-headed woman lying next to her. She had gone to the cathouse, and was fortunate enough to get the headmistress herself. And she was damn good.

The blonde carefully slipped out of bed and gathered her clothes. She carefully slipped them on and slunk out the door, trying not to wake Anko. "The only thing better than getting a professional poke," she grinned, "Is getting one for free." She started down the stairs, but was stopped at the front door by the telltale cocking of a shotgun.

"You're not thinking of skipping out without paying your bill, are you?" she turned around and saw Anko aiming at her in her birthday suit, "Actually, I was." Quick as a flash, Temari drew one of her pistols and shot the gun out of the woman's hands. She recocked and approached her, kicking the rifle out of the way, "You should feel lucky, Anko. If you weren't so good in bed, I might've killed you."

"You," Temari aimed the gun at the girl behind the counter, "I'll be takin' the earnings." Anko glared at the blonde as she accepted the bag of money from the helpless concubine, "We should do this again, maybe when my financial situation has changed. Toodles." She holstered her pistol and darted out the door and into an alley.

"Think I might get a room." She thought out loud after she was sure she wasn't being followed. She cautiously made her way out into the street, and over to the hotel, but something caught her eye. Or rather, some**one**. A woman with platinum blonde hair was making her way down the side of the street carrying a basket. "Well, hello there."

She walked at a pace that allowed her to pass the woman and duck behind a corner. As the woman passed, she spoke, "That fer anyone special?" she turned, "Excuse me?" she asked, "The food, is it for someone special, or can anyone just come one and… have a taste." Temari spoke in a way that made the woman blush, "So what's your name, my dear?"

"I-Ino." She said, "A-And this lunch is for the sheriff. Just a thank you for helping me yesterday." Ino started to back up, she had a bad feeling about this woman, "Piss on the sheriff. If you're lookin for a good time, share it with me, I guarentee, that it will be a good time."

"Uh, no thank you. I-I really have to go." Ino turned tail and ran the rest of the way to the jail, "I think I've found myself a new prospect."

xxxxx

"Ms. Ino?" Sakura looked up as the blonde quickly opened and shut the door, she was panting hard, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She finally said as she regained her composure, "I brought you lunch." Ino set the basket down on Sakura's desk and opened it, "Well, thank you, but why?" Sakura asked as Ino sat her back down and placed a napkin in her lap, "Oh, it's just my way of saying thank you for helping me yesterday. That and I can't start setting up my shop yet, and the hotel owner let me use the kitchen."

"Why can't you start setting up?" Sakura asked as Ino set a plate of biscuits in front of her, followed by a couple sandwiches, "My inventory hasn't arrived yet." Ino shrugged, "So who's the character in black?" she asked and Sakura took a bite from a biscuit, they were so light and fluffy, "What?"

"On my way over here I met some creepy woman in black, it was weird, she asked if I was looking for a 'good time'" Ino shuddered. "Do you want me to do something about it?" the pinkette asked, "No, don't worry, just enjoy your lunch."

Ino stood aside and watched Sakura eat, an odd warm feeling came over her, "Uh, do you want any?" Sakura asked with a mouthful of food, "No, thank you, I already ate."

"Well, at least take a seat. You don't have to stand." Sakura gestured to one of the chairs across from her desk, "Alright, thanks." Ino smiled and sat down, "Is it good?" she asked, "No," Sakura said, and Ino's expression fell somewhat, "It's fantastic." Sakura threw her a reassuring smile, and Ino beamed, "I'm glad you like it."

"So where do you hail from, Miss?" Sakura asked as she finished eating, "New York."

"Any family back there?"

"No, my father died of taburculosis, and my mother died in childbirth." The blonde looked downcast, "I'm sorry." Sakura said, "Don't be." The blonde smiled reassuringly, "I'm not. But, I'm here now, and ready to start anew."

"Well, I'm glad you came here. Anyway, I'm gonna go check things out. Wanna come along?" Sakura fastened her gunbelt to herself, and grabbed her hat and a rifle from the rack, "Can I?"

"Sure, it'll be a good way for you to see the town." Sakura said as she loaded her rifle, "Alright, sure!"

"Is it hard to use one of those?" Ino asked as they walked down the street, gesturing to Sakura's rifle, "Somewhat." She replied, "Do you think you could teach me to use it?"

Sakura looked at her skeptically, "Ino, trust me, someone as innocent as you doesn't want anything to do with things like this."

"Oh, come on, Sakura! You use it!" Ino protested, "Yeah, but only cause Tsunade made me, she said she didn't want to have to babysit me all the time."

"So are you saying you want to baby-sit me all the time?" Ino asked with a wry smile, "No," Sakura replied firmly, "But you don't seem like the type who would kill someone."

"Oh, come on!"

"Drop it." Sakura said firmly, and no more was said on the subject.

As they walked, Ino kept glancing behind her, feeling as if she was being followed, "Hey, Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being followed?" she glanced behind them again, Sakura too, "No, but then again, there's a first time for everything."

"Hey, Sheriff, there you are!" the two glanced back, "Anko? What's wrong?"

"Some little bitch done and skipped out without payin' her bill! And not only that, she robbed us blind!" Anko shouted, "'She'? Alright, well, what's **she** look like?" Sakura asked, "She's tall, about my height, blonde hair, green eyes, and she's dressed in black. Oh, and she keeps her hair tied in four little pig-tail things."

Ino gasped, 'That's that woman I met on my way to the jail.'

"Alright, I'll keep my eye out, Anko. Go back to your girls." Sakura assured the woman and continued on her way. "Hey, uh, Sakura, I'm gonna head back to the hotel." Ino said as she watched Anko head back to the brothel.

"Alright," Sakura checked her watch, "I could use a bath myself." She pocketed her watch and walked with Ino to the hotel. "If you need anything, I'm right there." Sakura pointed to her room as they reached their floor, "Alright, enjoy your bath."

They parted ways and Ino went into her room to take a nap, "Enjoy your walk with the Sheriff?" Ino spun around, it was the woman from earlier, "What the…?"

"Miss me?"

"Who are you?" Ino asked, and cautiously backed up, "Name's Temari. And I'm lookin fer a place to hide out. And I've taken a liking to you." Ino kept backing up as Temari approached her, "Any of that picnic left?"

Ino's legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards. Temari was soon ontop of her, "Y'know the problem with women's fashion? These dresses are so damn hard to get off." Temari pinned Ino's arms above her head with one hand, and covered Ino's mouth as she was about to scream, "Now, now, we don't want to disturb the sheriff during her bath now, do we?"

Ino had a look of fear on her face, this wasn't what she expected when she came to the west, "Now, hows about we have us some fun?"

Temari ceased her movement when there was a click behind her, she felt the coldness of iron on the back of her neck, "Get off of her, and turn around real slow like." The voice of Sakura snarled, Temari smirked and backed off of Ino with her hands up, "Alright sheriff, you got me." Temari said as she turned to face the woman with the gun.

Ino shot up, "Sakura!"

The pinkette said nothing, just reached down and undid Temari's gun belt. "Ino, hold onto this for me." She tossed it over to the blonde, and gestured for Temari to walk to the door, "How did you know she was here?" Ino asked as she followed, "I went down to the front desk to get a towel, but when I got there, I found the innkeeper on duty tied in the back with a bullet in her leg, someone from the clinic is looking at him. And I figured I'd come and be sure you were ok. Imagine my surprise when I find a wanted person in here."

Sakura opened the door and ushered Temari outside, "I see you know about me." Temari smirked as she walked down the stairs, "Shut up and keep moving."

"And where exactly am I moving to?" the blonde asked in mock ignorance, "You know exactly where. I'm gonna stick you in a cell until the marshal comes to pick you up. You've got quite a few warrants."

They walked down the street, Temari in front, Sakura in the middle with her revolver fixed on her, and Ino bringing up the rear, carrying Temari's guns. "Hey, Sakura!" Naruto came running up to them, "Wow, you actually arrested someone! Who is she? A murderer? A bank robber?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face, "You, come with me." Sakura grabbed him by his collar and dragged him along, "Hey what the…?"

Naruto fell into line behind Sakura, "Why do I have to come?"

"Naruto, open the door." She ordered, the blonde grudgingly did so, mumbling something. Sakura moved Temari into the back and into the cell Naruto was sleeping in earlier that day. She shut and locked the door before holstering her pistol and going back out into the main office, "I hope you don't think I'll be in here that long." Temari called.

"Alright, so why'd you bring me?" Naruto asked skeptically while Sakura took Temari's weapons from Ino, "Because I need your help." Sakura fished around in her desk and tossed the blonde man a tin star, "What? You want me? Why?" he asked, staring at the badge, "Because you're a good shot, and I can't watch her by myself."

"And what about me?" Ino asked, "I told you I don't want you involved in this. Besides, you can't use an iron." Sakura replied, "Is there any way I can help?" Ino desperately didn't want to be left out, "I'll let you know. But I do need to talk to you later. Naruto, I need you to stay here and watch her."

"What? Why?" he protested, "You said you wanted a place to sleep, well, now you've got one. Oh, and you can let Jiraiya out." Sakura gestured for Ino to follow her. Once they were back at the hotel in Ino's room, Sakura spoke, "Are you alright?"

"What?"

"Are you alright? Temari didn't hurt you, did she?" Sakura had concern in her voice, "No, Sheriff, I'm fine. This just wasn't what I expected when I came out here." Sakura smirked, "Nothing ever is. Well, if your sure you're alright, I'd better get back to Naruto and explain what's goin on. I'll check in on you later."

* * *

Ok, i gotta cut it off there. Next chap Ino and Sakura's relationship develops. And before anyone asks, i don't know if Ino is going to be a fighter or not. Anyway, review or this chuck wagon'll close down for good! uh...y'all. (Ugh, 19th century Texas.)


	3. The Chase Begins

Rio Bravo is the best John Wayne western evur! and here's the next chap. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"So sheriff, how's that cute little girl doin'?" Temari asked as Sakura came back into the jail. She had just sent Naruto over to the cathouse to tell Anko that they had Temari. Surprisingly the blonde man took the situation well.

"Never you mind." Sakura spat as she put her weapons up on the rack, "Y'know, when I was about to take her," Temari probed on, "The look on her face got me off so bad. I could tell she wanted it. Her baby blues were almost pleading." Sakura was determined not to take the bait, "I hear you're one of the best shots in the Arizona territory."

Sakura said nothing, just propped her feet up on the desk and leaned back, "I wonder which of us is better." Sakura closed her eyes, "Doesn't matter." She called into the back, "And what makes you think that?" Temari asked, and leaned against the bars of the door, "By the ned of the month you'll either be swingin' from a tree, or rotting in a cell at Yuma (1)."

"And you think I'll still be here when the marshal arrives? Sheriff, come on. By that time I'll have run away with Ino." Temari sneered, "You'll be dead if you even think about going near her again." Sakura bit the bait, "Well, now, do we have some feelings for her?" Sakura thought it best not to answer.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm back with Anko!" Naruto called in, "Then come on in!" she responded. The two entered, and Anko went straight back into the cell area, "Well, well, Anko. Still sore about me pokin' and then runnin off with the cash?" Temari asked as she laid down on her bunk, "or are you here for round two?"

Anko merely threw a cocky smirk at the blonde outlaw, "Where'd you stash my money, bitch?" Temari looked thoughtful for a moment, "Money? What money?"

Anko turned to Sakura, "Gimme five minutes with her, sheriff, I beg you."

"Beg? You?" Temari looked shocked, "Like how last night you begged me to make you…"

"The money!" Anko shouted, "Oh, that money. It's in my ass. Good luck getting to it."

Anko was about to retort, when Sakura stepped in, "I'll find it, Anko, you just get on back to your girls." Anko grumbled and stormed out of the jail, "Naruto, watch her, I think I know where she stashed that money." Sakura said as she grabbed her gear, "And just where is that?" Temari shouted, but Sakura was already outside.

"Hey, pipsqueak, Commere." She called to Naruto, who came into the back, "Yeah, what?"

xxxxx

Ino opened the door when there was a knock on it, "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I came because I think Temari stashed the money she stole in here. May I come in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." The blonde stood to the side to let the pink-headed woman in. Sakura looked around, and noticed a bluge near the floor by one of the curtains. She moved the cloth to the side, and found the bag filled with Anko's stolen money. "That it?" Ino asked as Sakura picked it up and looked inside, "Yup. Well, thank ya, ma'am." Sakura tipped her hat and went for the door.

"Uh, Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" The blonde spoke up as Sakura wrapped her fingers around the knob, she glanced back, "Sure, what about?" Sakura leaned against the door and cradled her rifle. "Well, I…uh…do you want to sit down?" Ino stammered, and gestured to a chair.

"Sure, I guess." Sakura shrugged and sat down, Ino pulling up a chair across from her, "So what's on yer mind?" Ino looked slightly nervous, "Well, uh, I, uh, wanted to know why you came to check on me first earlier. I mean, there are many other guests here, so why me?" Sakura was taked aback, "I was, well, uh, concerned for you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why?" Ino asked, and folded her hands on her lap, "Well, I care about you. You're my friend. And…" Sakura replied, "And?"

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" Sakura was trying to dodge the questioning, "Nothing, never mind." Ino sighed, "Alright. I guess I'll see you later." Sakura stood up and went to the door. Ino watched her grasp the handle, 'Fuck it.'

"Sakura." The pinkette turned again, only to be met by Ino's soft lips on hers. Needless to say, she was shocked beyond belief. Ino, this gorgeous woman who just arrived yesterday, was kissing her. A **woman** was kissing her. And, she was okay with it.

After a moment, Ino pulled away and looked insanely guilty, "I-I'm sorry, sheriff." She turned away and was about to walk off, but was stopped when Sakura grabbed her wrist, "Don't be." She turned the blonde to face her again, "I'm not." Sakura placed a small kiss on the stunned blonde's lips, "I'll come by later to check on you."

Sakura turned and left, a smile on her face.

xxxxx

Ino was still in shock, not from her kissing the sheriff, but from the sheriff kissing her. She was brought out of her trance by a knock at the door, 'Did she come back?' Ino asked herself, she closed her eyes and opened the door. She felt another kiss on her lips, but it was different form before, it was rougher, less passionate, and on chapped lips. She opened her eyes and lept back when she saw it was Temari who was standing there, not Sakura.

"Aw, did you miss me so much you wanted to welcome me back with a kiss?" Temari grinned and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her, "How did you get here? You're supposed to be locked up!" Ino said nervously, backing up, "Am I? Well, I just couldn't stay away from you for very long. Even if it hasn't been but a few hours."

"What do you want from me?" Ino asked, "I want you. I figure, we go to Dodge, then head south, and live out our lives in Mexico." Temari drew one of her peacemakers, "And I won't take 'no' for an answer." Ino stared with wide eyes at the gun, and did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

xxxxx

Sakura was halfway back to the jail when she heard the scream. She turned and heard it coming from the hotel, 'Ino.' She turned on her heel and took off running. She burst through the front doors and dashed up the stairs. She kicked open Ino's door, and ran inside. Instantly, the floor met her, she had tripped. She went for her pistol.

"Drop the gun sheriff." Sakura recognized the voice, she slowly rolled over and saw Temari with her gun on her, and holding a bound and gagged Ino, "Surprised to see me? I'll tell ya this, you sure know how to pick yer deputies." The blonde sneered, "Now, if you don't mind, we're off ta start our new life together. Follow us, and she's dead. And just for insurance," Temari trailed off as she pointed her pistol and fired off a shot into Sakura's leg.

The pinkette cried out as the lead bored itself in her flesh. Ino let out a muffled scream as she was dragged out the door. "Ino!" Sakura called with a pained voice. She grabbed her rifle and used it as a crutch and stumbled down the stairs. She limped outside and held it at the ready, but the two blondes were already out of range, "No."

"Somebody call the doctor!" someone yelled as Sakura collapsed to the ground, clutching her wound, "The sheriff's been shot!"

xxxxx

Ino kicked and struggled against the ropes that held her to Temari's horse, "Settle down!" Temari shouted at her captive. They had been riding for a few hours and the sun was setting, "We'll be stopping soon." And they did, about fifteen minutes later they were in a rocky outcropping. Temari dismounted first, and then pulled Ino off, who was still fighting against her. Temari lost her grip and let the other blonde fall to the ground with a yelp.

"I told you to calm down!" she shouted, and pulled her bedroll off of her horse, "Once ya do I'll remove the bindings." Temari rolled out the item, "You hungry, baby?" Ino glared at her, '_She has _**_no_**_ right to call me that!'_

"I'll go find some firewood, you stay put."

xxxxx

After a very brief and painful surgery, Sakura was standing in Tsunade's office, "I'm going after them." She said firmly, Tsunade looked up, "What?" she asked, puzzled, "I'm going after Temari and Ino." Tsunade set her pen down, "I afraid you can't." the blonde said firmly.

"And why not?" Sakura asked, "They're outside your jurisdiction. They're not in the county, so it's other people's problem now, sheriff." Tsunade went back to her work, "You may go now." She shooed Sakura out, "Yeah, I'll be going." Tsunade looked up as something clinked on her desk. Sakura had handed in her badge.

Sakura was no longer held back by jurisdiction, granted she couldn't kill Temari in the name of the law, but she could for kidnapping her woman. She went into the jail and found Naruto knocked out in Temari's cell, "Moron." She scoffed, and unlocked the door. She grabbed a rifle off the rack with plenty of shells. She also grabbed some extra rounds for her pistol and stuffed all the ammunition into a sack.

She put the sack on her horse, and went over to the general store to get some food to last her awhile. Thankfully she got there before they closed for the night, and was able to get her supplies. She had gotten fruit, coffee, bread, and a canteen that she was about to fill. She put her supplied on the horse and mounted as Tsunade came running after her.

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted, brandishing Sakura's badge, "I'm goin after them."

* * *

(1) Yuma was the territorial prison in Arizona, for those of you who didn't see either of the _3:10 to Yuma_ movies

Ok, there you have it. I wonder how many of you will start off with a jeer of Ino getting abducted. Oh, and i forgot the mention this last chap, but for those of you who get 'sheriffs' and 'marshals' confused, sheriffs deal with county matters, and marshals deal with town, state, and country matters, depending upon the marshal. (i.e. Marshal, State Marshal, US Marshal)


	4. Denver

Alright, last update till the weekend. R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

After riding all night, and most of the morning, Sakura had found a doused campfire in the middle of a rock formation, "They were here." She said to herself upon examining the campsite. There were signs of struggle everywhere, and there was an odor in the air that was familiar, yet Sakura couldn't quite place it.

Sakura turned to leave, and noticed an etching on the back of a rock. She looked at it, and for the first time was thankful Tsunade had taught her how to read. It was only one word, **'Denver'**

Temari was at least a day ahead of her, but now Sakura knew where they were, "Thank you, Ino." She mounted up and took off north.

xxxxx

"I'm back, and I got somethin' fer ya." Temari announced as she came into the hotel room she and Ino were sharing. Ino was still bound, because much to Temari's dismay, she hadn't calmed down yet. Not even after she had taken her the previous night in their camp.

"Got a kiss for me?" The older blonde asked as she climbed onto the bed next to Ino, dangling a bundle in front of her. Ino just glared at her, and if her mouth was free, she would've spat in her face. "Oh come on, darlin', don't look at me that way. Especially since I used the money I worked soo hard to get to buy you somethin'. And it'll only cost you one kiss. C'mon now."

Ino stayed put, with the same look of contempt on her face. Temari sighed in defeat, "I don't know why I bother askin'." She then pulled down the bandanna that was keeping Ino quiet, and placed a hard kiss on her lips, "Sweeter than honey." She licked her lips.

"Want your present now?"

"I wouldn't take anything from you if I was dying of thirst and it was water!" Ino spat, "What's the matter? You don't like me?" Temari feigned hurt and suggled up next to the other blonde, "Anyway, we don't have time ta argue. High rollers are gonna be here soon, and I need your help, so get dressed." Temari cut Ino's bindings and tossed her the package.

"I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it!" Ino shouted. Temari growled and banged her head against the dresser a couple times, "Just get ready, there's a bath ready in the other room." Temari left the room. Ino sniffed herself, she did need a bath, dearly. She begrudgingly climbed out of the bed and stripped her clothes. She went into the second room of their suite, and found a fresh bath waiting for her.

She slipped into the warm water and felt slightly better. 'I hope she's following us, and got my message.' She picked up the bar of soap off the tray next to the tub, _'Sakura…I'm sorry.'_ Ino felt a tear slide down her cheek as she thought about what Temari did the previous night. Temari had taken her chastity from her, and for that, she would never be forgiven.

Ino finished her bath and wrapped herself in a robe. She went back into the main room and picked up the package, curiosity getting the better of her, she opened it. Inside was the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. It fell out and onto the bed. She picked it up and held it against herself in front of the mirror. It was maroon, and the collar was cut low. It had brass buttons, and was made of satin.

"Maybe I'll just try it on." Ino looked around to be sure her captor wasn't around before slipping off her robe and putting on her undergarments and the dress. She jumped when she felt two arms snake around her waist, "I'm glad to see you had a change of heart. C'mon, game's about to start." Temari looked Ino up and down, "Perfect. They'll be too busy counting your chest instead of their cards." She turned to leave, "Are you coming?"

"Uh, give me a moment, I want to finish getting ready."

"Alright, but don't take too long, I want to win enough for us to be set for the trip to Dodge tomorrow." And with that she left, leaving Ino alone. Ino went over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and some ink. She scribbled something on the paper and tucked it securely in her breast. Once she was sure the note wasn't showing she left the room and went down the stairs.

When she reached the foot, after getting several stares from people that passed her, she looked into the casino, and couldn't see the table Temari was at. Ino quickly went to the front desk and spoke to the hotel owner in a hushed voice, "I need you to do me a favor. If a woman with pink hair comes in here I need you to give her this. It's really important." She handed him the note, and he nodded as he accepted it. _'Sakura, I hope you're coming.'_

xxxxx

Sakura stirred as she woke. She had decided she would sleep during the day and ride at night. She quickly packed up her small camp and snacked on an apple as she put the equipment back onto her horse before continuing on to Denver. The only thing that could slow her down other than stopping to water her horse was if there was a rockslide in the Rockies.

xxxxx

"Are you callin' me a cheat?" Temari snarled at the man that had his gun on her, "No one can win thirteen games in a row, I say you're a cheat." He shouted as he pulled the hammer on his pistol back, "Better think hard about what yer doin'" Temari warned. He started to pull the trigger, but Temari was faster, she drew both her peacemakers and put two bullets into his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell into a chair that tipped over backwards. A few women screamed, including Ino. "Anyone else?" Temari asked and stood up, pistols at the ready.

No one else challenged her. She grabbed a bag and stuffed her winnings in, "Then if you'll excuse me, we'll be going." Temari holstered on of her pistols and grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her up the stairs to their room. "Y-You killed that man." Ino stammered after the door was closed, "Course I did, it's what I do. And it's fun."

Temari tossed the bag of money into a chair and undid her gun belt, eyeing Ino hungrily, "And it gets me off." Ino gasped, 'Not again.'

"Now c'mere." Temari beckoned her over as she started to strip herself. Ino shook her head furiously, "No way! There's no way in hell I'm letting you touch me again!" Ino shouted, Temari merely chuckled, "Oh yes there is. Now be a good girl and keep quiet. We don't want to wake the neighbors." Temari lunged and tackled Ino back onto the bed, pinning her down, "Remember, silence is golden."

xxxxx

Sakura rode into Denver about midday, She was dead tired, but couldn't sleep until she had found Ino. She rode up to the hotel, "Better place than any to start." She dismounted and tied her horse before entering the building. She took a look around, and noticed the innkeeper waving a piece of paper at her. She went over to him, "You are pink woman?" he had a heavy accent, and was obviously trying hard to speak English, "Yeah," Sakura said cautiously, "Woman want this you." He handed her the paper, she opened it and read the word inside, **'Dodge'**

"Are they still here?" Sakura asked the man in Spanish, the man smiled at not having to speak English, "No, I'm sorry, they left a few hours ago." Sakura huffed in frustration, "Damn! Well, can you give me a room for a few hours?" The man nodded and gave her a key. She gave him the money and went up to the room. She dropped her gunbelt on a chair and collapsed on the bed. She was asleep within moments.

xxxxx

_"Sakura, why haven't you found me yet?" Sakura sat up, Ino was standing at the foot of the bed, "Ino?" she asked, "Why haven't you found me yet, Sakura? It's been two days, she's hurting me, Sakura. It hurts so much."_

_"Well, Sheriff, so you decided to follow us." Temari stepped up behind Ino and embraced her, "You want to separate our love?" the blonde outlaw licked up Ino's neck, and Ino let out a small groan of pleasure, "You took too long, and now I love Temari." Ino said with a smirk on her beautiful face, "But you still want me for yourself."_

_Temari drew one of her pistols, "Well, Sheriff, if you want her so bad, then you two can be together. In Hell!" Temari pushed Ino forwards, Sakura reaching out to her, before she felt a pang in her chest. Temari had shot her. She fell back, "Ino…" she croaked, and felt moisture on her hand, she brought it up to her face, it was blood, Ino's blood._

_She looked up when she felt hot iron on her forehead, "Good night, Sheriff."_

_Bang_

xxxxx

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat. Her clothes were matted to her body. She shivered and held herself, "Ino… Please hold on." She looked out the window, it was still light out, looked like late afternoon.

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and figured she'd take a look around the town before she left for Dodge. She grabbed her had and gun, but before she could put either of them on, there was a knock at the door. She put the belt on and pulled out her pistol, it could be a friend of Temari's.

"Come in." She called and cocked the gun. The door opened and a respectable man stepped in. He had black hair that he had tied up, "Can I help you?" she asked warily, "Yeah, name's Shikamaru Nara, I'm the sheriff here." He said in a lazy voice, "Ok, and what do you want with me?" Sakura asked, "You're looking for Temari Sabaku and the girl she's traveling with, right?"

"And just how do you know that?"

"Call it intuition. Anyway, I can help you find them."

"I already know where they're going." Sakura said as she holstered her pistol, "Alright, but do you honestly think you can catch up to them? I know a shortcut to Dodge City, but it comes with a price." Shikamaru sat down in one of the chairs, "And what price is that?"

"I got a buddy in Konoha who says you're pretty good with a gun. Well, we're having a problem right now, and if you can resolve it, I'll give you the map."

"And what exactly is the problem?" Sakura sat on the bed and stared intently at the sheriff, "There's a murderer going around calling himself the 'Butcher.' His name's Kabuto. There's a price on his head worth 200, and if you can kill him, I'll pay you in full with the map."

"And how exactly do you expect me to find him? Assuming I agree." Sakura crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, "He always tells us when he's going to kill, confident we can't stop him. He's going to start his rampage with his gang tonight."

"Fine. I'll do it." Sakura sighed, "Good. I'll get some of my men on the rooftops. You'll be covered."

"This had better be worth it, Sheriff." Sakura said, standing up and shaking his hand, "I assure you it will."

* * *

Alright, next time, Sakura vs Kabuto review! or john wayne's zombie will eat you, pilgrim!


	5. The Butcher, The Bandit and The Badlands

Ok, here's the next update. Now, kirbygirl, where's my hodown?

Alright, i am going to respond to an annonymous review i got the other day, from MotleyCrueDude (I don't know how to do accents)

So, to you, i say: Fuck you. It's fine to not like this, but to actually say to "bring in the cowboy butt-sex" just pisses me off. and you won't like me when i'm pissed off. it makes millas want to smash things and drop-kick a nun. Especially since i don't think women could sodamize each other back then...

* * *

Sakura stood off to the side of the dim street, she cradled her rifle in her arms and checked her watch, it was five to six. Five minutes until this butcher character was supposed to attack. She checked her ammunition for the hundredth time and looked around. Shikamaru had people on the general store, the jail, and the water tower, all ready to shoot. She glanced to the west and watched as the sun set.

"Wonder why they couldn't have done this on their own." She muttered and spat on the ground. She cocked her rifle when she heard the gunshots and saw the flashes coming in from the west. Sakura cocked her rifle as the lead horse came in; taking several missing shots at her, one removing her hat, "Fuck!" she dropped and shot the man off his horse.

She glanced up momentarily, and saw that Shikamaru's people were missing every single shot, "Goddamn, they couldn't hit the broad side of my ass." She growled as she shot two more people. The next wave that came in started to throw whiskey bombs, hitting a few buildings.

"Damn damn damn damn. Get some water on those!" she shouted, and shot a bomb as it was being thrown, splattering the flaming contents over the rider and his horse. Sakura ducked behind a trough as several bullets barely missed her and started to reload. She started when a bullet pierced the trough, and the water inside started to spill out onto her hat, "Two-hundred dollars for this shit?"

She crawled to the end of the trough, the water pouring onto her mid-back, and shot two more people off their horses. "Here he comes!" someone shouted, 'Thank god. Now I can get out of here.'

She stood up and ran out into the street, just as a man cloaked in what looked like a purple suit rode in, shooting and killing all of Shikamaru's men with two Navy Colts. He had silver hair that was tied back and thin round glasses adorned his face. He turned to shoot Sakura, but she used the last round in her rifle to shoot his horse out from under him.

Kabuto let out a yelp as his horse fell forward, throwing him a few feet out. He recovered quickly and pointed his revolvers at Sakura. He halted a moment and looked her up and down, "Well, if it isn't the famous woman sheriff of Konoha, Arizona. What's a dove like you doing up here in Denver? Name's Kabuto by the way." he asked snidely, "How do you know me?" Sakura asked as she tossed her now empty rifle to the ground.

"Word travels fast. Tell ya what, babe," he holstered his pistols, thinking she was harmless, "I've pretty much taken care of the sheriff's men, how about you and I retire to the hotel for tonight." He threw a cocky smile, Sakura smirked as his remark, "How about I tell you 'what', I'm only here because I'm on my way to Dodge, but in order to get there…" Before Kabuto could react, Sakura drew and put a bullet in his belly.

Kabuto grunted and fell forward onto his knees, "I have to kill you. And it is so very important that I get to Dodge, **babe**." He went for his gun, but Sakura simply recocked at put another bullet into his chest.

She replaced her pistol in its holster as Shikamaru came running up to her, "So you got him." He said in his cool demeanor, "Yeah, now where's the stuff." She looked at him, he was looking at Kabuto's lifeless body, "In my office, follow me." They turned to go to the jail, Shikamaru taking one last look at Kabuto.

"Didn't give him much of a chance, did you?" He asked as they entered the office, "I was in a hurry." She shrugged.

The sheriff sat down at his desk and fished through his drawers. He slapped a pile of bills down and counted out the money he owed her, "Here." He handed her the money, then pulled out a map. He unrolled it and Sakura saw that it looked like the New Mexico Badlands, "Here's the fastest route. Sabaku'll probably take it, but you'll have the advantage with this map." He drew the route with his finger, "This pass is the fastest way through the badlands, but be careful, that's Suna territory. Just go southeast from here."

"And one more thing." He pulled a coin from his pocket, "When you get to Dodge, take this to the Alhambra, ask for Tenten. She'll help if you need it." Sakura took the coin, "Hold on a sec." she looked it over, "This is a brothel token!"

"You're losing moonlight. You'd better go."

"Right."

xxxxx

Much to Temari's delight, Ino had clamed down somewhat. She still cringed whenever Temari took her, and cried afterwards, but she no longer needed to be bound. Ino sat in front of Temari in the saddle, still wearing the expensive dress, "What's wrong, my love?" The older blonde asked, and nuzzled Ino's neck, who cringed, "Nothing." She said simply.

_'Did she get the notes? Is she even coming for me?'_ Ino's mind raced as she thought about weather or not Sakura was coming, "You know, these canyons have fantastic acoustics, so try to scream loud tonight, m'kay?" Temari placed a love bite on Ino's neck. They had been in the badlands for an hour, after ten hours in the saddle, they went at a slow pace, because Temari was sure no one was following them. "I want everyone around to hear us. And none of that 'Stop, Stop, please stop' shit."

Temari brought one of her hands up and groped one of Ino's partially exposed breasts. Ino let out a soft moan from the pressure. "What's say we set up camp? I need you now." Temari whispered huskily. Ino, of course, shook her head in protest, willing to do anything to keep Temari off of her.

Temari ginned against the space on Ino's shoulder she was nipping, "Well too bad." Temari steered her horse up onto a small cliff and dismounted, before helping Ino down. She took the bedroll down and unrolled it. She looked at Ino expectantly, who, in turn, looked away in shame and slipped the dress off her shoulders. She wore no undergarment, for Temari had destroyed it shortly after leaving Denver.

Ino made no effort to cover herself, she had given that up a while ago. She stepped out of the discarded dress and out of her boots. She walked past the grinning Temari and laid down on the bedroll, the wool of the blanket scratching her naked back. Ino closed her eyes and readied herself for the shame Temari was about to bestow upon her.

Temari merely smirked and shed her own clothes before lying on top of the cringing blonde. Temari turned her to face her, "Let's make these canyons sing." She said before smashing her lips to Ino's.

xxxxx

Sakura was starting to doze off. She'd been riding at breakneck speed, stopping occasionally to water her horse and herself, ever since sundown. That was almost six hours ago, and she was just getting into the badlands (1). She slowed to a trot as she entered the canyons.

Sakura pulled out her map, she was exactly where she was supposed to be. "Now to just navigate through this god forsaken place." She muttered, and took a path that led up, instead of taking the low road, and risk an ambush. She dismounted and led her horse across the path. The pinkette stopped briefly when she heard something. She sushed her horse and had it wait while she went ahead.

The sound became clearer and clearer the closer she got, "Stop! Stop it, please!" she recognized the voice. A slap reverberated off the walls, "I told you none of that shit!" and that voice too. She crouched down and drew her pistol and crept to the edge and peered down. She saw a fire burning, and on a bedroll, was Temari, on top of an naked Ino, who was begging her to stop.

Temari had two fingers going in and out of Ino, and her other hand was groping her breast. Sakura took aim, with the intent to kill the outlaw, when they flipped over, putting Ino on top. _'Shit' _Sakura growled to herself. She shifted position, trying to get a better shot at the older blonde.

She froze when a few pebbles clattered off the ledge. She glanced down, and Temari had stopped her motions, apparently just before Ino hit her climax. She reached for one of her guns and shot at the rocks Sakura was hiding behind.

"Who's there?" she shouted, pushing Ino off of her, who was brought out of her daze. Temari stood up and shot two more times at the rocks, "Come out of there!" she shouted.

Sakura took a deep breath before swinging around and shooting the pistol out of the outlaw's hands, "S-Sakura!" Ino smiled genuinely; she had gotten her notes! She had been coming for her!

"I've come for Ino, Sabaku." Sakura snarled and made her way off of the ledge and to the campsite, never letting her weapon leave Temari. When she got to the site Ino ran up and threw her arms around her, "I knew you were coming!" she was crying, only this time, they were tears of joy, "I knew you would get my notes!" Ino buried her head into Sakura's neck, "I knew you'd come." Sakura gently stroked Ino's hair and shushed her, "It's alright, Ino, I'm here now."

"You, get dressed." Sakura gestured to Temari's clothes. The blonde moved slowly and started to dress herself, her glare piercing. "You might want to as well before you catch cold." She said softly to Ino, who nodded and slipped by the glaring Temari and put her dress back on.

When Sakura saw Ino, she was dumbstruck, never had she seen anything so beautiful, "Wow."

"Take it in while you can. I'm buring it when we get home." Ino said, "And after I spent all that money on it." Temari feigned hurt, "That's why I'm burning it." Ino shot and went back over to Sakura.

"Have a seat, over there." Sakura gestured to the other side of the fire, away from Temari's guns. The blonde outlaw did as she was told and sat down. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done to her." Sakura said coldly, "I didn't do anything she didn't want." Temari replied coldly, laying back.

Ino shot her a glare, "I never wanted any of the things you did to me!" she shouted. "Calm down, Ino. She'll never harm you again." Sakura kissed Ino's forehead. The blonde then grabbed Sakura by the cheeks and connected their lips. She had longed for the pinkette's taste ever since they had first kissed.

Temari grimaced as she watched the two kiss. She sat up, and lucky for her, Sakura was too wrapped up in the kiss to notice. Temari looked to her left and did a double take. Lying a few feet away was the pistol she had dropped. Her eyes darted from the pistol to the two women, then back to the pistol. Just as they were pulling away, Temari lunged for the pistol.

Time seemed to slow down as Temari picked up the gun. Sakura shoved Ino out of the way and aimed for the outlaw, they pulled the trigger at the same time, Sakura's bullet grazed Temari's arm, but Sakura never felt the pang of the bullet. She checked her body and saw Ino holding her stomach, crimson fluid leaking through her fingers, "Sakura." She whimpred before falling over, breathing hard.

Sakura turned just in time to hear another bang, and pang in her chest. Temari came over to her and kicked her back, digging her boot into the hole, "If you want her so bad, take her, in hell." The blonde kicked the pistol away from Sakura's hand. As she mounted her horse she turned back to the huddled mass of Ino, "Sorry it had to end this way, Ino, I really liked you too."

She rode away laughing maniacally, leaving Ino and Sakura bleeding on the ground. Sakura crawled over to Ino and grabbed her hand, "Ino," she croaked, "I love you." Ino smiled and rolled over onto her back, "I love you too, my darling."

The two heard the crunch of foot on gravel, and thought that Temari had come back to finish them. As the world started to fade, Sakura saw a figure standing over her, it made a few hand gestures, and then her world went black.

* * *

(1) I don't know exactly where the New Mexico badlands are, so i'm putting them in the northwestern part. Oh, and also remember that the territorries were bigger than the actual states.

My characters get shot alot, don't they? Anyway, any reveiws are apprieciated. except flames. you flame me i smash you. beeyatch. Anyway, review or some kinda bad western-related bad thing will happen to you. Oh, i know! if you don't Sakura and Ino are gonna die! mwahahaha! Now back to watching Beverly Hills Ninja!

And when i bring in the Sunas, i'm going to use the norm characters, like gaara, and kankuro, but i'm going to give them Injun names. like...Fights-with-Dolls


	6. The Sunas

Alright, i know i've said i'm only going to be updating on weekends, but i wanna finish this by October so i can make a halloween fic for that month. Hopefully i can update daily, if not then every other day. anyway, R&R and enjoy! oh, and for those of you thinking 'i wish i could see what they look like' believe me, if i could draw worth a damn, i'd draw them, but i can't. but if any of you think you can...

* * *

"Ino," Sakura croaked, "I love you."

"I love you too, my darling."

Sakura was warm, she could smell a fire, not intense, but subtle, like a campfire. Was this death? If so, where was she? In heaven? Or hell? She shifted, trying to get he bearings, never opening her eyes. Something was covering her; she moved her hand to the edge. The underside was rough, yet fine, like leather, and the top was soft and furry.

'What happened?' she pondered, then she remembered, _'I was shot, by Temari. And…'_

"Ino." Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around, and then down at herself, she was completely nude, with an animal skin covering her, possibly a coyote. Her chest was bandaged where she had been shot, 'What happened?'

She looked down to her right and saw a blonde head poking out, "Ino?" Sakura pulled the skin back, and sighed in relief when she saw the blonde's chest rise and fall with her breathing. The blonde turned in her sleep, her stomach was bandaged where she had been shot, but she seemed alright.

Sakura looked around the enclosed area, it looked like a teepee. The front flap opened and an elderly Indian woman came in, carrying a bucket of water. She smiled somewhat when she saw Sakura awake. The woman spoke to her in an unintelligible language, although Sakura understood the meaning, the water was for them. Sakura took the bucket with a thank you.

She turned back to Ino and shook her awake, "Ino," she spoke softly, "Ino wake up." The blonde moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, "S-Sakura?" she asked groggily, "Are we dead?" Ino looked around and blushed when she took in Sakura's naked form, "No, I don't think so. I-I think we're in an Indian camp."

Ino gasped, "S-Savages?" Sakura chuckled and laid back, "They're not savages, Ino. Anything but." Sakura spied two sets of clothes in off to one side, she threw off her coverings and picked up a stack. Ino blushed and couldn't help but stare at Sakura's perfect (If not somewhat scarred) body. "Here, I think these are for you." Sakura handed Ino the pile of clothes.

They were simple, a buck-skin dress with moccasins, and Ino put them on quickly. "How are they?" Sakura asked, "Comfortable." Ino sounded surprised, "Really comfortable."

"Um, Sakura?" the pinkette looked back as she picked up her stack, "What happened to Temari?" Sakura tensed at the name, rage building, "I don't know. But I know what's gonna happen." Sakura unclenched her fists, "But let's not talk about her now. How's your wound?"

Ino's hand drifted to her bandage, "I don't really know, whatever happened, I don't feel any pain or anything." Sakura smiled, "Fantastic." She looked down at her clothes and quirked an eyebrow. Hers were different from Ino's, instead of a hide dress, it was tanned hide pants, a hide shirt without sleeves, and darkened hide boots. "Why would they give me different clothes than you?"

"Dunno." Ino still looked a little uncomfortable, "Nervous about being here?" Sakura asked, "A little." Sakura walked up to her and kissed her forehead and started to dress herself, "It'll be alright, I'll protect you."

No sooner had Sakura finished tying the strings on her shirt and boots, a man walked into the tent. He was tall with brown hair, and war paint covered his face. He had three tattoos up his left arm, a bird, possibly a crow, an ant, and a salamander. "Chief want see you." He said with a thick accent, and left the teepee, indicating for the two to follow him.

"Stay close to me." Sakura whispered to Ino as they stepped out of the tent. They were in a large camp at the top of the Badland cliffs, "This must be the Suna tribe."

Ino and Sakura followed the brave to a larger tent in the middle of the camp. Watching the men sharpen their tomahawks and teach their sons how to use a bow, and the women weaving blankets and preparing food. They entered the tent, and the brave went to sit beside a small bonfire. In the very back sat a man with red hair, black war paint around his eyes, and a red marking over his right eye. "Must be the chief." Ino muttered as the two sat before the fire.

"Him, chief." The brave from before spoke, "Him talk, you, listen." He nodded to the chieftan, who started to speak in the Suna dialect, thankfully, the brave translated, "Chief say, he is great chief Born-of-Sand. Him heard of great pink warrior from blood brother in pale mountain city."

"Pale mountain city?" Ino asked, "Denver." Sakura clarified. The chief spoke again, "Chief say, you hunt our sister. Sister steal yellow squaw."

"Sister? Temari?" Ino asked, "Temari's a Suna?"

"Chief say, one you call Temari, sister Dances-on-Wind. Sister kicked out of tribe many moons ago." The brave continued to translate, "Chief say, he help you find sister, if you help him."

"What does he want?" Sakura asked, the chief then spoke in reply, "Chief say, pale bandits raid villages of Suna people. They camp in a fort not too far from here. Chief say, you help him get rid of pale bandits, he help you find Sister."

Ino looked worriedly at Sakura, "Chief has heard of you, pink warrior, chief asks for pink warrior's help. Chief heal pink warrior and yellow squaw after Sister shoot. Yellow squaw be safe here until done."

Sakura looked around the tent, all eyes were on her, even Ino's, 'They want me to help attack a fort?' Sakura looked at Ino, 'I just found her again. But…if I want to find Temari.' Sakura was deep in thought, "Alright, I'll do it. So long as you can promise Ino'll be safe." The chief nodded, "Chief promises."

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino hissed, "It's for the best, Ino. I have to find Temari. And I get the feeling that if I don't help them, we won't leave here alive. Don't worry, I'll come back to you."

The chief spoke again, "Chief say, we leave next moon."

xxxxx

"Sakura, why did you just out and agree to help these people?" Ino shouted the second they were back in their teepee, "For all we know they could kill us weather we help or not!"

"Ino, I have to help them, I have to find Temari." Sakura rebutted, "Why? She's gone, we're back together, there's no need to pursue her any more!" Ino argued, "Yes there is. She raped, and shot you. I can't let that go unpunished."

Sakura turned to lay down, but Ino turned her back around, "But then you'll have to leave me again," the blonde started to tear, "I don't want that. Please, Sakura, I beg you, let her go and stay with me." Ino buried her head in Sakura's chest, and sobbed, "Don't leave. Don't leave." Sakura sighed and embraced the blonde, "I'm sorry, darlin', but I can't let her go. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to stay, love, and live with you in Konoha, but I won't be able to rest easy until that bitch is either behind bars or six feet under."

"But why you? Why can't you just let the government handle it? Leave it to them." Ino sobbed, Sakura just held her closer, "Because someone's gotta be that person. And right now, I'm that person. I have to do this, Ino. For you. Please understand."

Ino looked Sakura in the eyes. The blonde's teary eyes broke Sakura's heart, and she would do almost anything to make those eyes go away. Sakura leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Ino's in a chaste kiss that gradually got more passionate as Ino kissed back.

It was the first time in a week that Ino had enjoyed being kissed like this. Sure, Sakura had kissed her before Temari shot them, but not like this. Sakura licked along Ino's bottom lip as the blonde threw her arms around the pinkette's neck, and was granted entry.

"Sakura." Ino asked dreamily as they pulled apart for breath, Sakura knew this would happen if they went to far. After being raped so much, Ino must've developed a fear of intimacy, "Sakura," Ino said again, staring deep into Sakura's emerald orbs, "Show me what it means to be loved." Sakura was taken aback, but she quickly recovered and smiled lovingly back at Ino, "Of course, my love."

Sakura led Ino over to the furs and laid her down before recapturing her lips and started to pull her dress up over her head, "I love you, Ino."

xxxxx

"There had better be a goddamn doctor here." Temari grunted as she fixed her crude bandage. "That bitch. Thank god she's dead." Temari had been riding for a day and a night and wound up in Santa Fe. She was bleeding profusely from the small nick Sakura gave her, but she had lessened it some with a crude bandage. "Still too bad I had to shoot Ino. She was pretty." She smirked as she pulled in front of the doctor's and went inside.

"Hey! Is there a doctor in the house?" she shouted, and a mousy man came out from the back, "Oh my." He said when he saw her bloodied arm, "Come in here, onto the table."

"You better fix me up good or I'll put a bullet through your head." She snarled as she followed him into the back room where the operating table was, she laid back on the table as the doctor was getting his things to sew the wound, "What hell is taking so long you dipshit?" she shouted.

He returned over to her with a needle and thread, "This is going to hurt a little." He warned, "Just do it you fuckhead!" he gulped and pulled off the bandage and stared at the wound, "It's infected. I'll have to steralize it." He went back over to his counter and grabbed a bottle of alchehol. He poured some on the needle, and more on the wound, causing Temari to hiss in pain.

He was done in less than a minute. He applied a proper dressing to it, and Temari slipped off the table, "Thank you." She said, "Here's your payment." She pulled out one of her revolvers and put two bullets into his chest, "Keep the change."

She left the office as several people were gathering around and took off northeast, "Time to settle the score in Dodge."

xxxxx

Sakura lay in the teepee, a nude Ino cuddled up to her, a look of content on her sleeping face. Sakura held her tight and just stared into space, _'Temari, I'm comin fer ya. And hell's comin with me.'_

* * *

Yes, i cut out the lemon. i wanted to see if people would still like my stuff without the sex. anyway, review! Or Temari'll gut you like a fish!


	7. Taking The Fort

Well, so much for that update every day crap... Anyway, so i was playing Call Of Juarez for the 360 the other day, (Awsome game.) and i was inspired for my next fic after halloween, but i gotta ask this, who here can see Hiashi as a gun-toting overly righteous priest? Anyway, R&R and Enjoy! Oh, and there are a few more cameos in here, namely, Orochimaru, Kisame, Sasuke, and Deidara.

* * *

Sakura crouched behind the hill, There were braves to her left and right, all waiting for the chief's signal to move on the fort. The Sunas had returned her weapons, along with a bow. Sakura ran her fingers over the shaft and almost missed the signal to begin the assault. The braves to the very back dipped their arrows in tar and set them aflame.

They aimed high and let the arrows fly, catching the fort completely off guard. The bugles started blaring as the hundred braves swarmed over the hill, whooping and hollering, unleashing their arrows and rifles on the fort.

_'Wait, are those bugles?'_ Sakura thought as she ran over the short expanse to the wooden wall. She broke from the wall briefly to give cover to the brave who were carrying the TNT barrels that were going to be used to enter into the fort. The brave from the day before shouted a command to the braves and they moved aside as the barrels were placed at the base of the wall.

Shots were ringing out as the brave shouted to Sakura. She picked up her rifle and once everyone was at a safe distance, she shot one of the barrels, resulting in a massive explosion. Timber flew everywhere as the braves swarmed into the fort.

Sakura halted for a moment when she saw exactly **who** was inside. The raiders turned out to be Union soldiers! "Hey, what the hell?" she pulled a brave behind the wall, "You never said anything about the government!"

"Them no government, them what called…stray buffalo." He pulled out of her grip, "Stray buffalo?" she gasped in realization, "Rogues!" she went back into the fort, and with brief glances, they were indeed rogue soldiers. Their uniforms were dirty, their face covered in paint, some wore furs, all of them looked like the walking dead.

Sakura shot two that were on the parapets with her rifle and followed a few of the braves further into the fort and stacked by the commander's door. Sakura took another look around at the braves that were killing, scalping, and being killed by the rogues. A brave went to kick the door open, but his foot was met with the exploding door. The fort's commander stepped out wielding two seven-barreled shotguns.

He aimed the guns and opened fire, killing every brave by the door but Sakura who was able to jump out of the way. If the others looked dead, he was beyond dead. He was scary to the point where he could be compared to a snake. He wore blue like the other's, but had a wolf's skin draped over his back. He reloaded the shotguns and turned to the pinkette.

"Well," he sneered, "a white woman fighting with the savages. I'm surprised no one's killed you yet, little girl." He shot a brave as he ran at him brandishing a tomahawk. The brave flew backwards as his chest opened up from the impact. "And what a pretty one you are too." He aimed both of his shotguns at her. She didn't dare make a move for her pistol, because there was no way shout shoot him before he shot her.

"I'm Colonel Orochimaru, 8th battalion. And you, my little dove?" he lowered his weapons as he approached. "Am going to blow you freaking head off." She said as he stiffened after two arrows flew into his back, he wheeled around and starting shooting at the braves that had shot him from above. Sakura moved fast and drew her pistol, placing it just behind his head.

Bang

She pulled the trigger, splattering his brains over the ground. "I hate it when people do this." She muttered as she turned around and capped two more rogues. She heard screaming over the gunfire, her gaze went to a shed that some rogues were lighting on fire. She used her last two bullets on them and reloaded as she ran over to the rapidly burning shed. "Hello? Is someone in there?" she shouted, and was responded by franted speech from what sounded like a woman, "Alright, hold on, I'll get you out of there!"

There was a lock on the door, "Damn." She took her pistol and shot the lock off. She pried the door open and saw that the shed was full of Suna women and children, "Come on, everyone out!" she helped the women carrying the papooses out, and the children. She was about to return to the fight when she heard crying coming form behind a haystack in the inferno. She holstered her pistol and ran inside. She found a small girl crying behind a haystack, "God in heaven." She picked up the girl and ran out as the roof was starting to collapse.

Sakura leapt out of the shed and looked around with the girl in her arms. All of the rogues were either dead or dying. Chief Born-of-Sand and his brother approached her, the chief spoke, "Chief say, we have victory over pale bandits. You now considered blood sister, Lays-with-squaw." The brave translated, "Chief say, he help you find sister. Sister in pale city of Dodge. Sister look for old comrades. Sister look for revenge. Chief say, you leave when Earth Mother wake."

"When does the Earth Mother wake?" Sakura asked, setting the girl down, "When life orb rise over mountain."

"Alright, so we'll leave at dawn."

"We take you back to camp now." Sakura followed the two the two miles back to the camp while the rest of the braves tended to the dead.

xxxxx

Temari knelt in the church and started to say a prayer. "May I help you, my child?" a kindly voice said from behind her, 'Found you.'

"Bless me, father, for I have sinned," she stood up and turned around to face the priest, who gasped, "I've sinned a lot."

"T-Temari! Y-You're still alive?" he started to back up in fear, "That's right, preacher," she drew her pistols and pointed them at the man, "And I see you've taken to the cloth. Trying to be closer to God are you? Well, I'll send you straight to him if you don't tell me who the ones who betrayed me are."

She cocked the guns, "I-I don't know who it was!" he said as he backed up towards the altar, "I think you do." She said calmly as she put a bullet into his leg, "Who was it? The Uchihas? Kisame? Who?!" she put one in his arm, "I don't know! The eldest Uchiha was killed last month, and I don't know what happened to the other or Kisame!" he begged, "You'd better start talking Deidara." She growled.

"Hey, Diedara! I heard Temari's in town, so we'd better…!" Just then a man who looked strangely like a fish ran into the church, "Well, well, Kisame." She aimed one of her colts at him, "Didn't know where they were huh?" she asked the priest before putting a bullet into his chest and turning to Kisame, "Where's Sasuke?" she asked, "H-He's over at the Alhambra." The man's eyes never left her, "Thank you. Move, you and I need to talk."

"L-Look Temari, it was Itatchi who ratted you out, I swear I had nothing to do with it." He started to back out of the church, "I'm not saying you did. Now move, we're going to the Alhambra. Both you and Sasuke have a chance for redemption."

"Th-Then why did you kill Diedara?"

"He lied."

The two entered the two-story building, "Wait for me at the bar." She ordered and when up stairs to where the whores provided their services. She looked in all the rooms and found the one she was looking for. She eased the door opened and scowled at the two writhing forms on the small cot.

She crept into the room and put her gun to the man's head, "Hello, Sasuke."

xxxxx

"Sakura! Thank god you're alive!" Ino ran out of the teepee and embraced her lover, "Course I'm alive. You don't think I'd let myself get killed before I found Temari, did you?" Sakura returned the embrace and kissed her lover, "We're leaving for Dodge in the morning. So we'd better get some sleep."

"Alright, but let's get this pain off of your face." Ino smiled, "And don't worry, we'll get her."

"We?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Ino, I'm not going to let you anywhere near her. As soon as we get to Dodge I'm putting you on the first train back to Arizona."

"What? Why?" Ino let go of Sakura, "Ino, I just want you to be safe. You've already been shot once, and it was a pure miracle that the Suna found us. But I want you back home where it's safe."

"But Sakura!" Ino protested, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." Sakura stopped her and led her into the tent, _'I'm not going to let her get you again.'_

* * *

Ok, review and i'll update when i can. And i may take a break from this fic if it's not done by October to write my halloween fic. (It won't be a vamp though, for some reason i'm spacing on vamp fics.) Party on, yo!


	8. Delving Into The Past

Ok, short chapter, sorry about that, i'll try to update later. And i forgot to mention this awhile ago, but Sakura and Ino aren't too far behind Temari, so when they catch up in here, it's been like a week and a half. just kind of an FYI. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"Are we almost ready?" Ino asked as Sakura was preparing her horse, "Just about. Alls we need is water and we're good to go."

"Sister!" one of the few braves who spoke English called over to the two, "Shaman want you!"

"Shaman? What's a Shaman?" Ino asked puzzled as the two went to the brave and followed him, "It's kinda like a… oh how do I put this…" Sakura made several faces as she thought, "A little like a priest. Only instead of God, they worship the earth."

"How can they not worship God? It's blasphemy!" Ino said heatedly, "Ino, what **we** do is blasphemy. 'Thou shalt not lie with man as with woman' remember?" Ino's face went blank, "Don't worry," the pinkette chuckled, "no one cares in Konoha. Trust me."

"So… these Shamans…"

"Shaman in here." The brave cut Ino off. He had led them to a tent on the very edge of the village. The two entered the tent, inside was an elderly man, an animal fur draped over his shoulders, beads hanging from his neck, his white hair was spiked up, and a cloth obscured the lower half of his face. He was laying on a makeshift bed, with the medicine man beside him.

The brave spoke to him in the Suna tongue, the Shaman replied in the like, and raised a weak hand to a wicker crate in the corner. The brave removed the blanket that covered it and removed a bundle.

"This was found, many moons ago in the plains," he removed an old photograph and handed it to Sakura, "Shaman was a part of a hunting party, hunting party found a wagon, attacked by Apache. These were found on bodies, along with that."

Sakura and Ino looked at the photo, it was of a respectable-looking man and woman. The woman was sitting in a chair, the man standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, and in the woman's lap was a small child of about 3 or 4. The family looked content and happy.

The two women stared at the child, "Sakura…is that…" Ino started, "Me." Sakura finished. "Shaman saw you when you come to village, and recognized you from picture. But before he could see you, him get ill. Shaman think you should have your parents belongings." The brave gave the large bundle to Sakura, who took it before she and Ino left the tent.

"Talk about fate. So, your parents were killed by the Apaches?" Ino asked once they were back in their teepee and examining the contents of the bundle, "Yeah, when I was 5."

Inside of the bundle was an old, but well taken care of, Schofield revolver, a set of clothes, and an old Ferguson (1) rifle. "Would you mind waitin' by the horse for me, darlin?" Sakura asked, "Alright, I'd assume you'd want to be alone for a moment, but don't take too long, ok?" Ino placed a small kiss on Sakura's lips before leaving the tent.

Sakura picked up the pistol, then drew her own, she unloaded hers and placed the bullets into the chamber of the Schofield, they were the same caliber. "Ma. Pa." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she thought of her parents. She could never forget the day they died.

_/_

_"Sakura, sit down, you'll fall off." Sakura's mother scolded the girl as she ran around the small wagon, trying to see the buffalo, "But, Ma, look at them! They're so big! What are they, Pa?" the small girl asked, "Those are buffalo. Now be a good girl and sit down like your mother asked." He father chuckled._

_"Ok." She pouted and plopped down next to her mother, "Why are we goin west, Pa?" she asked, "We're going to start a new life as prospecters in California. We're going to find our fortune."_

_"Fortune?" Sakura asked, confused, "We're going to find gold, dear." Her mother explained, "Gold? Oh, you mean that shiny rock that was in the store? That was soo pretty!" The small girl was positively excited, "That's right. Gold is the third prettiest thing in this world." her father spoke again._

_"And what are the first two?" Her mother quirked an eyebrow, "You two." He said simply. "Oh, you." The older woman pushed him playfully. He chuckled and leaned back to kiss her, but as he did, an arrow whizzed past where his head was, "What the…?" he turned, and several Apaches came storming across the plains, whoopin and hollerin, firing rifles into the air, and shooting missing arrows at them._

_Sakura was shoved under a seat and covered with a blanket, "Stay under here, baby, stay quiet." Her mother said before dropping the blanket over her and handing her father his rifle._

_Gunshots rang out, several screams and thumps sounded, and after a moment there was a thump that shook the wagon, then she heard her mother screaming, "No! Get off of me, you savages!" fabric could be heard tearing, and after a moment, a gunshot sounded._

_Sakura had to clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from crying. She stayed under the blanket for what seemed like hours, until she finally crawled out of her hiding place. She gasped when she saw the sight. Her father was draped over the front, the top of his scalp missing. She looked around, there were several Apache bodies on the ground, and then she saw her mother._

_Her clothes were ripped, and a hole was in her chest. "Ma…" she was on the brink of sobbing, "Pa…" she glanced back to her father, and then she did the only thing she could think of, she ran. She didn't know where, just away from there, she needed to get away from there._

_/_

Ino was standing with the loaded horse, gingerly stroking it's muzzle. She looked up when Sakura came out of the tent, she had changed into the clothes from the bundle. It comprised of a tan shirt, heavy red linen pants, a Mexican poncho, and a tan hat that had a snakeskin around the top. Her face looked sullen, "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Ino asked as Sakura mounted and pulled her up behind her, "Fine. Come on, let's get to Dodge." As they rode out, they bade their goodbyes, and thanks, to the chief and his brother, before riding northeast, to Kansas.

xxxxx

"And that's the plan. The biggest bank heist in history." Temari concluded her plan to the remainder of her gang, "Temari, you are some kinda crazy." Sasuke shook his head, "It's one thing to rob a bank, but another thing entirely to rob Fort fucking Knox! How exactly do you expect us to even get in?!"

"We walk in the front gate. Look, you two mull it over, I'm goin to get me a drink and a poke." Temari stood up and left the inn and headed for the Alhambra. 'I've been in this backwater town for three days, and that dipshit of a marshal has yet to figure out who I am. Moron.'

As soon as the blonde she looked down the street, as nearly fell over when she saw two familiar figures ride into the town, she ducked back into the inn, _'Shit, how can they still be alive?! I put a bullet in each of them! Shit. Well,' she smirked, 'At least I get another chance with Ino. And this time, I'll make sure that bitch dies.'_

* * *

(1) It was the first breach loading rifle for developed for the British with a high rate of fire, and fast reload time.

Ok, like i said, sorry it's short. And as for Sakura's new outfit, i was goin for kind of a Clint Eastwood look. Oh, and in the next chap, there'll be several cameo appearances with people from other western movies and such, if you can name them all, you'll get a prize! now Review!


	9. Dodge City and The Alhambra

Ok, like i said, anyone who can get all the cameos will get a special prize. Next chapter is the last one, and one part in here is a hallucenation i couldn't resist putting in. hopefully you'll know which one. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

After a week of riding, Sakura and Ino finally made it to Dodge City. They had run out of water the day before and were parched. "Don't worry, Ino, we can get a drink at the Alhambra." Sakura reassured her, but her statement made Ino sit up, "The Alhambra?! You do know it's a cathouse, right? Why would we go into a cathouse?" Ino was embarrassed to even think about places like that.

"I have some business there." Sakura said in a raspy voice, "But don't worry, I'm not going to be cheating on you, I just need to talk to someone there."

They stopped in front of the large building and entered. They went to the bar and immediately ordered a pitcher of water. After having quenched their thirst, Sakura asked, "When's the next train to Arizona comin'?"

"Oh, I'd say at about six." The bartender replied, "Alright. Oh, and one more thing," Sakura put the token Shikamaru had given her in the counter, "I'm lookin' for Tenten." The bartender looked from the coin to the pinkette suspiciously, after all, it wasn't every day a woman came in with a token.

He shrugged, "Hey, Tenten, you have a customer!" he called over to a brunette who was the recipient of a few customers' lewd remarks. Her brown hair was tied up in a single bun (1) at back of her head. She looked back and saw the two women at the counter.

"Excuse me a moment, boys. I'll be right back." She left the gaggle of men, much to their dismay, and went over to the bar, "Well, well, what's a couple a girls like you doin' with this?" the brunette picked up the coin, "Shikamaru gave it to me." Tenten glanced at Sakura as she spoke, "He said you could help us out with Temari."

"Come upstairs. Both of you." She turned to go upstairs, but as she did, the swinging doors burst open, and a little, **little** man came in with two six-shooters in his hands. He had a flame red moustache that went about two feet in each direction, "Wheeeerrrrrreeeeee is that good-for-nothing rabbit?" his voice was booming, more so than one would expect from someone of his stature.

"IIIIIII'm the roughest, toughest, lowdown, no-good deadeye north, south, east, aaaaaaannnnnd west of the Mississippi." As the short man was monologueing, an odd looking bipedal rabbit crept up behind him and smashed him flat with an over sized mallet, "Oh, god!" Ino screamed, but as the rabbit brought the mallet up, the little man was flattened under his hat and started hopping around the room, and eventually out the door, "What a maroon." The rabbit said before leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked, still staring at the doors, "What was what?" Tenten looked back as she approached the stairs, "Uh…nothing." Sakura and Ino started to follow the brunette up the stairs, "I think we've been in the sun too long." Ino commented as they followed Tenten up the stairs and into a large room that had a steaming bath waiting.

"You two don't mind if I take a quick bath while we talk, do you?" the two shook their heads as Tenten started to undress.

"So, what's this about Temari?" the brunette asked as she slipped into the warm water, "I intend to kill her." Sakura said coldly as she placed her hat and poncho on a chair, "You and the whole of the government. So what do you need me for?"

"Dunno, Shikamaru just said you could help." Sakura shrugged, "Alright, well, for one, she's here in Dodge. Two, she's getting her gang back together, for what, I don't know."

Sakura's hand tightened around Ino's, "She's here? Now? Where?"

"Yes. Yes. No idea. But it's not like this is a big town, so she can't be far." Tenten said as she rubbed soap over one of her slender legs, "Now, maybe now you can tell me what your reason for wanting that bitch dead is."

"She kidnapped, raped, and almost killed Ino." The pinkette gestured to the blonde, "Damn. Well, I reckon that's as gooda reason as any. So, what, are ya planning to lynch her or somethin? Cause I'll tell ya now, marshall Denton don't like people to take the law into their own hands."

"What if I were to say I'm an ex-lawman, woman, sheriff." Sakura asked, "The key word there is 'Ex', as in, you ain't a sheriff no more. And also, where are y'all from? Women as sheriffs, women sleepin with women."

"We're from Konoha Arizona. Although I had only been there for a day before Temari kidnapped me. I originally come from Boston." The blonde spoke, "Damn. I may just have to move there. Any good cathouses to work at?"

"We're getting off topic here." Sakura waved a dismissive hand, "Well, if you want the law on your side, there's a US marshal comin today, you could talk to him." The brunette shrugged and climbed out of the tub. Ino blushed and averted her eyes, "What's the matter, blondie? Never seen a naked whore before?" the brunette chuckled as she put her clothes back on.

"What time's this marshal comin'?"

"5:30ish." Tenten shrugged, "Anyway, feel free to stay up here, but I have to get back to work. Unless you want to use that token." She winked, "N-No, that's alright." Ino waved her hands in front of her face, "Fine, back to the grind." The brunette sighed and sashayed out of the room. Both women couldn't help but stare after her swaying hips.

"Well, Ino, do you want to stay up here until the train comes?"

"I suppose."

"Alright, well, I have an errand to run right quick. Be right back." Sakura gave Ino a kiss before grabbing her things and leaving the room.

xxxxx

"Alright, boys, new plan." Temari plopped back into her previous seat, interrupting Sasuke and Kisame's card game, "Oh?"

"Yup, listen up. There's a blonde over at the Alhambra, and-"

"She stiffed you for a poke, and you want us to kidnap, kill, or maim her, right?" Sasuke said unamused, and threw a couple chips into the pot, "No, you moron. She's that girl I was telling you about, the one I shot. She's alive, and I want you to kill her lover. The blonde is Ino something, and the lover is Sakura Haruno. Sheriff, Sakura Haruno."

"A Sheriff, eh? Should be fun." Kisame smirked as he upped the bet, "So, do you want us to just go over and shoot up the Alhambra?"

"No," the blonde looked thoughtful, "We need to be more tactful,"

"Woah, wait a sec. You? Tactful?" Sasuke stared at her, and was met with a gun barrel in his face, "I can be tactful. Like this, I'm tactfully telling you to shut your fucking mouth!" Temari reholstered her gun, "I overheard that pink-headed bitch saying that they're waiting for the six o'clock train. Shoot her then."

"I thought we were shooting her lover."

"Her lover is a woman."

Both of the men stopped short, "And here we thought you were the only one like that in the world." Sasuke said, astonished, "Shut up"

xxxxx

"Hey, Ino," Sakura creaked the door open to Tenten's room, and found the blonde fast asleep. The pinkette smiled genuninely and crept into the room. She had gone out and used what little money she had on her and bought Ino a new dress in an attempt to make up for all of the stress she had caused the blonde.

Sakura set the bundle down on a chair and knelt next to Ino's sleeping form, and tucked a stray strand behind the woman's ear, and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I love you, Ino." She whispered, and checked her pocket-watch, she still had an hour before that marshal was supposed to arrive.

xxxxx

Sakura leaned against the doorframe to the Alhambra, it was not five thirty exact, and she had yet to see this marshal. She put a hand rolled cigarette (2) in her lips and lit it. Ino had woken up a half hour after she had gotten back. The blonde loved the dress, and Sakura had also given her a yellow ribbon to wear. She knew that it usually pertained the men in the army, but Ino agreed to wear it until they were reunited in Konoha.

She glanced down the street and saw a man ride into town, and went straight for the marshal's office. "That must be him." She muttered to herself, and started to walk toward him. He was tall, had brown hair, and a wide handlebar moustache, and a peacmaker was strapped to his side. "Marshal?" she asked as she approached, "Yeah, can I help ya?"

"Yeah, I think you can."

xxxxx

Sasuke and Kisame approached the train, Kiasme toting a colt double barrel shotgun. Temari had gone on ahead and was planning to meet them in Kentucky. They spotted the blonde they were after in a window. "Hey, Ino!" Sasuke called, the blonde looked at them puzzled, and Kisame aimed his shotgun at her, "Where's Sakura?"

"Right here, Uchiha." The two turned and Kisame was met by a slug to the chest that blew him back a few feet, "Ya see that?" she lifted her poncho, showing a tin star with a circle around it, "It says 'United States Marshal'. Now where's Temari goin'?" she shouted, "She-She's goin to Fort Knox,"

"Then you go to her, and you tell her that the law's comin." Sasuke turned and ran off the platform, "And you tell her I'm bringin' hell with me, you hear? Hell's comin with me!"

* * *

(1) It's not exactly common practice for American women to have a Japanese style hairdo.

(2) Normally i wouldn't have one of my characters smoking, but back then, a cigarette was just a tiny cigar, and had only tobacco, none of the shit they put in it today.

Ok, next chapter's the last, but i'll only post it once i get ten more reviews. got me? so review! **NOTE - WHEN YOU ENTER INTO THE CAMEO THINGY, SEND IT IN A PM**, **so people don't copy off a review.** toodles!


	10. A Happy Life of Sin

Alright, no one got the cameos, and the one guy who did enter, did get all of them, sorry pal. anyway, here they are:

1) Yosemite Sam

2) Bugs Bunny

3) Pat Denton (He was the marshall of Dodge in GUN the video Game)

4) Wyatt Earp

Here's the last chap, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Temari looked up from her fire as a couple of figures approached, she had been camping on the banks of the Mississippi for the past couple of days waiting for her comrades, "'Bout time you two got back. Wait, where's Ino you pricks?" she shouted when she realized that there were only two figures, and neither of them had the blonde's long hair.

"You two fucked up again, didn't you? God almighty, I don't know why the hell I thought you two could handle this." There was a faint sound of knife on flesh and a groan. One of the figures fell forward, Temari quirked an eyebrow as Sasuke hit the ground. "What the hell'd you do that for, Kisame? And where's Ino?"

"Back home where she belongs." The blonde gasped when Sakura stepped into the light, "How can you **still** be alive?" she growled as she clenched her fists, "I'm stubborn that way." Sakura said coolly, her pistol drawn and pointed at the blonde.

"You raped Ino." She started, "You kidnapped her, and took her over and over. Even when she begged you to stop." In one swift motion, Sakura was on the other side of the fire, and smacked Temari across the face with her pistol, sending her flying to the ground.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." The pinkette growled, and holstered her pistol. Temari just glared up at her, holding her now bleeding cheek, "You have ten seconds."

The blonde stood up, and Sakura thought she was going to run, "You just couldn't stay dead, could you? Why can't you just be a good girl and die!" Temari drew one of her pistols, Sakura drew hers, they were no more that five feet apart.

**Bang**

xxxxx

Ino jerked awake as the train screeched to a stop in the Konoha station. She shook herself awake and stood with the rest of the passengers to make her way out. She grabbed her one bag from the shelf and stepped out of the car. The town looked much the same, people were going about their business, Anko's girls were on a few of the street corners giving out tokens, and there were quite a few men going around with guns out.

The blonde walked through the street, and stopped in front of the building that was supposed to be her shop, which was now a bathhouse. She sighed and looked down at herself, she hadn't bathed since Dodge, only problem was, she didn't have any money. "What're the chances Sakura's room is still in her name?" she stepped into the hotel and traipsed up the stairs and pulled out the small hotel key Sakura had given her sometime before, and put it into the lock.

She opened the door and stepped inside, "Hello?" she called, and hoped no one was there. When there was no answer, she dropped her bag and looked around, there were several pictures on the dressers, some of Sakura herself, Sakura and Tsunade, and various others.

She started when there was a knock at the door, _'How can anyone know someone is in here?'_ she thought as she crept to the door. She slowly opened it, "Mom? Papa?" she gasped when she saw her parents standing in the doorway. Her mother teared up and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Oh thank God you're alive! We came as soon as we had heard you were kidnapped by some outlaw!"

"Did he touch you, Ino?" her father asked, "Did he take you?"

Ino looked at the floor, remembering what Temari had done to her, "Y-Yes, she did." Ino felt a tear slide down her cheek, "She?!" they both shouted, they looked at each other, then dragged Ino out of the hotel.

"What the? Where are we going?" Ino asked, "We're taking you to the church, you need to ask the lord for forgiveness, even though your sin wasn't of your own will." Her father explained, "And then when the train comes next week, we're taking you back east."

"What? Why?" The blonde protested, "Because it isn't safe out here. So we're taking you home to Philadelphia, and plus, we met a nice young man who is just itching to meet you." Her mother said in a sweet voice and they entered the church, "Now you get down and beg the Lord for forgiveness."

xxxxx

Sakura was riding hard, she was in a hurry to get back home to Ino. Temari's bullet had barely missed her, but hers was on target. Sakura had dumped her body in the river, and put two more bullets in her back for the hell of it. She had just crossed into the Arizona Territory after a week, and would be back within the hour, thankfully before sunset.

She missed her friends, her home, her job. She had turned in her badge to Marshall Earp, and immediately started west.

She could see the buildings of the town in the distance, she was almost there. She winced as the passing train blew its horn. "Ugh. Trains piss me off." She muttered as she trotted into town. She immediately spotted Naruto running towards her. "Sakura! Sakura!" he shouted, "Howdy, Naruto. You haven't by any chance seen Ino around, have you?"

"That's just it." He panted, "She just left on that train with her parents. They came to town a few weeks ago, and they just up and took her back east! I'm sorry, Sakura. But she wanted me to give this to you when you got back." He handed the pinkette a letter, she took it and read it quickly.

She stuffed it into her pocket and took of at top speed after the train. Her horse started to wane as she approached the back, she was riding it to hard. "Come on, baby, come on, just a little more." Her horse sped up just enough for Sakura to grab hold of the railing and hoist herself onto the train, allowing her horse to rest.

Sakura opened the back door and walked into the caboose, tipping her hat to the people inside, "Hi there." She walked up the aisle and into the next car, where she spotted her blonde lover. "Ino!" she called, the blonde's face lit up like the tree on Christmas morning. "Sakura!" she hopped up out of her seat and ran towards the pinkette.

Ino's parents looked back and saw the state the other woman was in, hair disheveled, a rifle strapped to her back, and pistol on her hip. They both became absolutely furious when the two kissed, and they naturally assumed that Sakura was the one who kidnapped their daughter. Inoichi drew a small pistol, and aimed it at the pinkette, "You heathenistic bitch!" Sakura saw him just out of the corner of her eye, "Duck!" she shouted, and she and Ino hit the floor as Inoichi fired off the two shots.

Sakura kicked the door open, and she and Ino ducked outside the car, "Friends of yours?" she asked, "Parents. Christian Parents." Ino said, a little shaken that her father had just shot at them, "You must be the one that kidnapped and raped my virgin daughter!" they heard him shouting from inside, his footsteps drawing closer, "He thinks I'm Temari? Damn."

Sakura shut and jammed the door just as Inoichi was upon them, "Shall we go?" Sakura asked, Ino merely smiled and nodded. The two exchanged another kiss and ran to the back of the train as Inoichi blasted through the door. They got to the back of the train, Sakura thought quickly, "Up on the roof." She shouted, and helped Ino up the ladder, "I'm not exactly dressed for this, Sakura!" Ino sounded really worried.

"It's fine, we just gotta get to the stable car!" they started to run across the rooftops, and they could hear Inoichi shout behind them, "Don't worry, Ino! I'll save you!"

Sakura kept her hands protectively around Ino, to keep her from falling. They hit the deck as two more shots zoomed over their heads.

They finally reached the stable car and eased down into it, "Thank God!" They had found a single, saddled horse in the car. Sakura pushed the car door open and helped Ino mount the horse, then mounted herself, just as Inoichi came into the car, Sakura tipped her hat, and Ino shouted, "Bye, Daddy!" before the pinkette kicked the horse, and they went flying out of the car onto the dusty ground.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked in a loving voice as she nuzzled Ino's neck, "Yeah. But what happened to Temari?"

"She's somewhere at the bottom of the Mississippi." Sakura kissed the exposed skin on the blonde's neck, "Good. Good." Ino leant back, pressing herself to Sakura, "How are you feeling about your parents?" Sakura asked as she turned the horse and went at a slow trot back to Konoha, "Well, they were going to have me marry some man and such. But…" Ino shifted and kissed her lover full on the lips, "I'd rather spend a happy life of sin with you, than an unhappy one without you." Sakura smirked and kissed her back, "C'mon, darlin' let's go home, I've got a bed that needs some heat." Sakura kicked the horse, and galloped west, toward the slowly setting sun.

* * *

Ok, there you have it, i'm off to write my halloween fic. and i'll post a warning here too for those of you who'll read it, it is going to be a vamp one, InoTen pairing, it's going to be dark, sadistic, not for the faint of heart, or those who like the happy lovey-dovey endings i usually use. oh, and it'll be a one-shot or two-shot. anyway, review here, and i'll post it on 10/18, mark your calendars!


End file.
